This invention relates to a device to remove peanuts from the root thereof; particularly, the device comprises two sets of mechanisms to be operated simultaneously to hold the stem and leaf portion and the pod peanut portion respectively so as to generate a relative twisting function to cause the pod peanuts to be separated from the root thereof.
Currently, during harvesting peanuts by means of either a machine or manpower, the peanut plant has to be picked up first, and then the pod peanuts are separated from the root thereof. The manual method of removing the pod peanuts from the root is rather slow in terms of efficiency. In the current machines for removing the pod peanuts, there is one which holds the stem and leaf portion, and then rotate an iron or steel wire at a high speed so as to beat the pod peanuts off the root. There is another kind of machine, which comprises a high speed rotating cylinder and a plurality of nets or iron wires around the cylinder. In operation, the peanut plant is thrown upon the rotating cylinder; as a result of the centrifugal force, the pod peanuts will be pulled off; however, the aforesaid mechanical devices have a common disadvantage of often breaking the pod peanuts, which may adversely affect the quality of the peanuts, or even may give rise to aspergillus flavus.